This disclosure relates generally to manufacturing processes, and more specifically to securing a Fresnel lens to a refractive optical element.
Electronic displays include a plurality of pixels, which may each include a plurality of sub-pixels (e.g., a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, etc.). Arrangement of individual sub-pixels may affect the appearance and performance of an electronic display device. Some arrangements of sub-pixels may increase fixed pattern noise under certain conditions. For example, magnification of a pixel may result in boundaries between individual sub-pixels of the pixel becoming visible to the user, resulting in a “screen door” pattern (i.e., an increase in fixed pattern noise) in an image presented to a user. While corrective optical elements may be used to reduce the effect of fixed pattern noise in content presented by the user, conventional corrective optical elements are difficult to rapidly manufacture. For example, certain types of corrective optical elements are lenses in which multiple grooves are etched, which precludes the lenses from being molded. The additional time and expense of etching grooves into the lenses after the lenses are molded increases the time and expense in producing these corrective optical elements.